Unusual Encounter
by krustykrabpizza
Summary: Rachel and Kurt have an unusual meeting that leads to an unexpected friendship.


**Look at me being all sweet. I'm not too sure if I like it, but it's alright I suppose.**

**Whoa! Two stories published in a row? Productive Abbey is productive.  
**

**Reviews make Abbey a very happy author, I must say.**

Rachel cringed as Dave Kurofsky and his loyal band of imbeciles pelted her with high fructose corn syrup and red dye number 40. Not only was the mixture disgustingly sticky, it also stained her face for the rest of the day, making her look like she was blushing. Now her face was purple, though, because earlier that Tuesday, she had had the pleasure of receiving yet another slushie in the face, this time a raspberry blue.

She wiped the stuff out of her face as the Neanderthals walked away. Through the mess of red dripping from her eyelashes, she noticed Kurt Hummel across the hallway. He too had been slushied and did not seem amused about it in the least. His designer sweater was covered in the disgusting substance, as well as his chic new slacks.

Rachel hurried to the ladies' room to clean herself off and change into the fresh pair of clothes she kept in her purse for emergencies like this. She especially liked this next outfit, as it was her signature plaid skirt, as well as a unicorn sweater she knitted herself.

Her day went on as it usually did. Spanish, Algebra II, Honors English, Gym class, and then Glee, her favorite after school activity. Rachel wished she could have a few moments of relaxation, but when colleges accepted students, they didn't look for people who relaxed. They looked for people who were cultured and had their eye on the prize. And Rachel Berry was the very definition of determined.

Much to Rachel's dismay, the bullies returned later in the day, set on continuing their tirade from earlier. They tore her from the ground with ease and proceeded to carry her against her will to the back of the school, where she was subsequently shoved into a less than glamorous port-a-potty. She heard something bump and waited for the mob to leave. Naturally she tried to shove open the door, but of course it wouldn't budge. Rachel sat down on the disgusting floor and waited for someone to come to her rescue. Finn had saved her more than once, but Finn hadn't been talking to her after their brake-up.

She had to have another friend to come help her. But alas, she could think of none. How could everyone hate her so much? Her talent was through the roof and deep inside she meant well in whatever people found offensive. Constructive criticism was all it was, really. She supposed she could try to be more understanding that her peers just weren't as intellectually advanced enough to understand her motives.

A muffled scream from outside startled her train of thought. Rachel sat very still and listened as hard as she could. Whatever was blocking the door from opening was removed. Soon, Rachel was not alone in the now, over-crowded port-a-potty. The door was slammed shut once again and then it was just the two of them. There to grovel in the days' worth of torture.

"Hey, Kurt." Rachel whispered, still not sure if the herd was gone. "Fancy seeing you here." She added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Rachel." Kurt nodded, and sat down on the floor as well, sliding his bag under his bottom, as to not get anything gross on his incredibly expensive pants.

"Nice sweater." Rachel commented, avoiding the elephant in the room with small-talk.

"Rachel, let's just cut to the chase. We need to teach those bone-headed Neanderthals a lesson. You're Rachel Berry, and more importantly, I am Kurt Hummel. Future Broadway stars. I say we team up and show them what we can do." Kurt said with fire in his eyes, blocking out the usual baby blue color of them.

"Kurt, what are you talking about? We can't do anything to them. I don't know if you've noticed, but they're at least three times your, or my, size."

"If we have _courage,"_ Kurt giggled at the word. "They'll eventually get our message. We have to stand up for ourselves. We have to call them out. After all, one day, they'll be working for us."

"Umm…okay?" Rachel really didn't know what to say to the proposal.

"Rachel, listen to me here. I know you. I see you every day. Longing to be a part of the group, to not be bullied. Believe me, I want that too. I also want the new Prada collection, but that isn't going to happen. But we have to do whatever we can to get closer to getting it. You're an amazing singer, Rachel. One of the best I've heard and I feel bad for you when people call you things that should not be repeated. What if you weren't there one day? The glee club would dissolve into nothingness and I-I" he stuttered. "would miss you Rachel. I would. You have a can-do personality, and any guy would be lucky to call you his. So I guess what I'm saying here is, you're not alone in your feelings of helplessness, and if you join me, you will have a friend. A real friend. A friend that understands what you feel and can match your talent." He smirked at the end of his sentence.

Rachel let it all sink in. A real friend. Not one that was using her for her talent. But for her friendship. Friends that would stick together to stand up against bullies. This would make a great story for when she was speaking at one of her many future-charity events.

"Thanks, Kurt." Rachel said with a 100-watt smile. "But first we should probably figure out a way to get out of this outhouse…"

"I've got it covered. Those jerks were too stupid to remember to put the block back in the door."

"So we could have gotten out a long time ago?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"I suppose. But I wanted to talk you, Rachel. You are worth the extra time I'll have to spend washing these pants."


End file.
